The Clique:you know your in love with us
by rubarb-is-my-love
Summary: The new clique is here. The girls are prettier and meaner. Were cat fights, scandals, and back stabbing are in a daily basis. When someone treatens the clique's popularity, she won't get out of this without a few scratches. Don't mess with them.


_Hey! Well, so far this story is not done. This story is like an offspring book to the Clique. It's inspired by Lisi Harrison and cliqueluver478. Thanks for reading and when you are done please review. Thanks!_

* * *

**St. Simian the Martyr**

**7:30 am**

**Front Parking Lot**

"**Ahhhhh! The smell of a new year", Courtney said, "The new books, the new people who think they have a chance at becoming an untouchable status, and the people who worship me."**

**Courtney pulled her Fendi book bag out of the limo and headed up to St. Simian the Martyr. Two girls waved to her and said, in unison, "Hi, Courtney!", but she just ignored them. They didn't do anything for Courtney so why should she do anything for them? That's Courtney's motto. **

**Suddenly she saw a flash of Jet black hair. She knew right away who it was.**

"**Courtney!" Nirvana said," You look so pretty."**

"**Really! Just pretty?" Courtney replied.**

**The girls laughed and headed into the main courtyard. When Nirvana wasn't looking, Courtney took a look at her outfit. Nirvana wore a pair of Seven jeans and a classic Emilio Pucci shirt. The pattern on the shirt shown on her golden skin. Nirvana was always beautiful. She had jet-black straight hair. All the boys at Goodwin called her Z, because her boobs were of the bra-size chart. Courtney was totally flat and she envied Nirvana for that trait from her mom.**

**The girls looked around for Cassandra. Cassandra, who they called Cassie, was nowhere to be found. **

"**She must be in her first period", Courtney suggested.**

"**Nerd! She is most likely studying for a Latin AP course. She told me about it in on IM." Nirvana replied. **

"**Latin AP! I am stuck with French AP. Lucky!" Courtney said while heading over to the on campus Le Bean Café. **

"**Oh. I am in Spanish", Nirvana said while pushing open the door to Le Bean Café.**

**As soon as they sat down at their usual oversized chairs a short girl came over and said, "Hi, Courtney! Hi, Nirvana!" **

"**Two frozen Hot Chocolates. No whipped cream", Courtney said while putting her Fendi book bag next to Nirvana's Coach one.**

**The girl gave them a dirty look and walked off.**

"**Have you ever seen her before?" Nirvana asked.**

"**No, she must be new", Courtney replied, "No, wait she knew our names."**

"**Everyone knows our names. Along with Cassie and Lilly, we are the goddesses of Saint Simian. I don't like her. She gave us an evil look", Nirvana replied.**

"**She needs to who rules and what the rules are", Courtney replied while she took the Hot Chocolate out of a girls hand.**

**They laughed while people around them stared with envy in their eyes. They heard a bell and looked toward the front door. **

"**Uh Oh", Nirvana said.**

"**Here comes Maggie. Quick, hide before she sees us." Courtney said.**

**It was two late, the peroxide blonde came over to them.**

"**Hi, boos. How was your summer? I had a great time. We went to the Four Seasons." Maggie said.**

"**Is that supposed to impress us, because the only thing that impresses us is that ", Courtney said.**

**Nirvana couldn't help but laugh. Soon, the whole café was laughing, even though your hair is still on your hair. It is practically oozing peroxide", Nirvana said. **

**They started laughing. Then everyone else started laughing, even though half of them didn't know what the joke was. **

"**Ugh. Call me sometime, Courtney. You know when you are not such a mean person. We will do lunch", Maggie said and left.**

"**Ya know what! I have a great idea. Let's leave the new girl alone, I mean she will find out someday what we are like. Let's sabotage Maggie! How fun would that be!" Courtney said. **

"**So much!" Nirvana replied, "Where is Lilly or Cassie? They should be here." **

**Then a soccer ball rolled toward Nirvana's feet. A person with a Marc Jacobs blazer, a shirt that said "Jock" and True Religion jeans slowly approached them. **

"**Hi!" Lilly said while stuffing the soccer ball into her custom made Nike gym bag, "I am so sorry I am late, early morning soccer practice ran super late and it didn't help that the coach took forever singing my praises." **

"**Blame it on the soccer coach, again", Nirvana said, "You need a new excuse!"**

**Courtney looked at her Rolex. **

"**Oh My God! Its 7: 55!" Courtney yelled," We are going to be late! Mrs. Michelle will kill us!"**

**All the girls skittered out of Le Bean Café. They went through the right corridor and took a shortcut through the church. **

"**Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!" they said under their breath while going up the stairs in Jimmy Choo and Manolo Blahnik heels. **

**Finally they were in room 2-103. They entered the class and sat down right before the homeroom bell rang. **

**Courtney looked behind her to see a straight haired brunette wearing a D&G plaid skirt, a red Michael Stars tee, and Prada flats. **

**Finally when she looked up from her book, she mouthed "Hi, Courtney."**

"**Hi, Cassie", Courtney mouthed back.**

**

* * *

St. Simian the Martyr **

**10:15 am**

**The Loft**

"**Oh my god!" Courtney exclaimed.**

**Courtney, Nirvana, Lilly, and Cassie went over to the loft to hang out. Only the best, the popular, and the coolest have available seating. Today someone was in the big hot pink couch. Someone with peroxide hair. **

"**Maggie, buzz off!" Lilly said.**

"**Just wanted introduce you to two new students", Maggie said as if her and Courtney were best friends.**

"**Hi. Nice shirt, Nirvana. I didn't know you could take fabric of couches and make them into shirts!" Some girl said.**

"**That's funny considering you., Pizza Face. What happened to you when you were little? Did your mom decide that she should have a polka-dot child? That's what your face looks like with all that acme. I think I saw you in a magazine once ", Nirvana said.**

"**You must likely do. I am a supermodel.", Vanessa said," I have modeled for Mutt, Rompa, ..."**

"**Now I remember, I saw you in Teen People. You were the before on the Proactiv ad!", Nirvana said.**

**Everyone, except for Nirvana and Pizza Face, started laughing at Nirvana's clever remark.**

"**You better watch out for me, I am Vanessa. You better remember that name." Vanessa said, and then walked off.**

"**What class do we have next?" Courtney asked Cassie.**

"**Gym", Cassie replied.**

"**We better go now to get the big changing room", Lilly said.**

"**Wait", Courtney said, turning back to Maggie, "What class are you three in next?" **

"**Gym, just like you", Maggie said.**

"**We have to go", Courtney retorted.**

"**Oh! Can I come, too?" Maggie begged.**

"**Not if your life depended on it", Courtney said, turned, and left with Cassie, Lilly, and Nirvana right behind her.**

**

* * *

St. Simian the Martyr **

**10:30 am**

**Gym**

****

All the girls lined up for volleyball. The first team captain was, of course, Lilly. The other one was France's team. France was a short, small, nice person. 

"**I pick Courtney first", Lilly said.**

"**I pick Maggie", France said.**

"**Of course I am picked first", Maggie said.**

"**For the loser team!" Lilly said.**

**As the picking went on, Nirvana and Cassie were picked for Lilly's volleyball team, along with other athletes. **

**As they walked out to the court Courtney told Nirvana, Lilly, and Cassie about the plan. They smiled and went into their positions. _Yes! This is gong to be good _thought Courtney when she saw Vanessa in front of Lilly. Lilly was the best athlete in the school.**

**Cassie set up the serve. Cassie is smart, but has an awesome serve. It went right to Vanessa she slowly hit it over. Nirvana set it to Lilly who spiked it right into Vanessa's Pizza Face!**

"**Owwwwww!" came a moan from Vanessa.**

**The girls on Lilly's team laughed their heads off.**

"**Don't you ever try to bet us again!" Nirvana yelled. **

**The Clique (Courtney, Cassie, Nirvana, and Lilly) pointed fingers and laughed at Vanessa.**

**

* * *

**

**St. Simian the Martyr**

**11:30 am**

**Verde **

****

Courtney took a stab at her Fish Taco.

"**I can't eat this", Courtney said.**

**The Clique was at Verde the Mexican on-campus cafeteria, except more upscale.**

"**Why not?" Lilly asked.**

"**It's too fatty", Courtney said.**

"**Whatever, anybody got any good gossip?" Nirvana asked.**

"**None", replied everyone.**

"**What do you guys want to do tonight?" Courtney asked.**

"**How about a spa day?" Cassie said.**

"**No", Nirvana said.**

"**Ugh! Its time for Math. Got to go", Cassie said. **

"**Yeah. Let's go", Courtney said.**

**They all left and went to their separate AP classes.**

* * *

**St. Simian the Martyr **

**2:15 pm**

**History Class**

****

Courtney pulled out her cell phone. Lilly, Cassie, and Nirvana did the same. They were all texting each other.

**dontxmessxwithxthexprincess: Hi**

**onxandxoffxcourt: Hi, Courtney**

**dontxmessxwithxthexprincess: Hi, lilly**

**beautifulxdork: don't u just luv that we all have x's in our names**

**dontxmessxwithxthexprincess: Of course**

**betterxthanxbarbie: xs are sweet**

**onxandxoffxcourt: I can't believe that Vanessa is trying to be mean to us. Zee, that was a g8 comeback.**

**betterxthanxbarbie: Ugh, don't call me Zee**

**All the girls stared at Vanessa who was painting her nails.**

**betterxthanxbarbie: I have ideas**

**dontxmessxwithxthexprincess: then meeting at my place**

**beautifulxdork: agreed**

**All the girls heard the end of school bell and ran out of History Class.**

"**Finally!" Lilly said.**

"**Do we have any homework?" Cassie asked.**

"**No, it's the first day of school", Nirvana replied. **

"**Let's meet at the Caesar", Courtney said.**

**The Caesar is what the clique calls Courtney's bedroom because it is modeled after Roman Times. With toga-curtains and a hand painted square pattern on the crème walls.**

" **Ok", Lilly said.**

"**Oh! Can I come, too?" Maggie said.**

**She was trailing behind them the whole time. She was always super quiet when she was sneaking up behind someone.**

"**Wait let us think this over", Courtney said.**

**The girls (other than Maggie) huddled in a circle.**

"**I feel like I am in a football team in this huddle", Lilly said.**

"**Emigawd, Lilly, can't you see we should be having a very important discussion here", Courtney said****, "You know about Maggie coming over."**

**"I think we should. I mean for like spy-ish reasons. To find out dirt on Vanessa. That is who we are targeting this year. Right?" Nirvana said.**

**"Correct", Courtney said.**

**"What time should we meet? 5? 6?" Cassie asked looking at her watch. It said 2:40.**

**"What about Maggie?" Lilly asked.**

**"How about we invite her to the sleepover?" Nirvana asked.**

**All eyes were on Courtney. **

**"Sure", Courtney said. **

**The huddle broke up and they told Maggie about the Friday Night sleepover. **

**"I might not be able to go," Maggie said," I have something else planned. But I'll ditch that other thing. It's not important"**

**"What is it?" Courtney asked. **

**Nirvana thought it was strange that Courtney actually sounded concerned. Nirvana worried if all this time Courtney wanted to be a alpha to Maggie not to her. She immediately decided that that is not true. Courtney wouldn't betray her. Would she?**

**"Vanessa' s sleepover", Maggie said. **

**All the girls, except for Maggie's, moth hung wide open.**

**"Who else is invited?" Lilly asked.**

**"Just me", Maggie said. **


End file.
